


A Kiss Among Friends

by SickSadWorldLady



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickSadWorldLady/pseuds/SickSadWorldLady
Summary: Kara and Mon-El continue their flirty ways at midnight on NYE.





	

Radiant. One of the words from his word of the day calendar. A gift from her, a joke. The result of one too many misunderstandings. The solar orbit hadn’t fully completed yet, but he’d flipped through and found that word. 

1\. vividly bright and shining  
2\. marked by or expressive of love, confidence, or happiness

She looked radiant. She always looked beautiful, soft and tender, features so delicate and expressive they acted as a guide map for happiness. Tonight, however, she looked radiant. 

For some reason she’d left the glasses at home. Half-disguised--probably hoping the drunken masses would be so enraptured with their own festivities they wouldn’t notice the difference--she straddled her own multiple personalities. Today she could be Kara and Supergirl at once. 

He took in every inch of her from afar, allowing himself the distance to process. Her hair tumbled down around her, wavy and light, pulled back at her temples so as not to hide anything. To be herself in its entirety. Hair both up and down. Light reflected off her shirt, thin straps doing all the work in keeping her covered, while the sequins teamed with the lights above to form a dance of the stars against the wall. Dark jeans tapered from the end of the shirt to her ankle, skimming her frame. 

The entire look was so eminently out of character in its embrace of her duality. Her flashy Supergirl persona weaving seamlessly with the sensible Kara Danvers. 

It was, he’d forgotten the word Winn used at the bar, hot? A way to describe the commingling of his physical and emotional reactions to a woman. Was that the English word? Was it something else? Whatever the word, he felt his whole body respond to her. 

Every day he got further from the kiss its power magnified ten fold. At this point it held him so tight he thought there might be no element in the universe stronger.

She made her way over to him, straw between her upturned lips. 

“How are you enjoying the New Year’s Eve tradition?”

“A night of partying and drinking? Not my thing, really.” He grinned at her. At the sequin tank top. At the too loud music which forced him to brush against her and whisper in her ear. 

“Nope, doesn’t sound like you at all. I’ll bet all you want to do is go home to bed.”

Well something like that wasn’t too far off. It didn’t have to be a bed. It didn’t have to be home. But he wanted to get out of there with her. To go somewhere alone, and if that place happened to be a bed, well he wouldn’t have said no.

“So there’s this Earth tradition I heard about,” he cut back, changing directions. “Do you think you can help me?”

“Depends.”

Numbers blasted from the speakers. Now or never.

10…

“I’ve been told you’re supposed to start the new orbit with a kiss and I don’t yet have a partner.”

8…

She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“There are literally a hundred women here. Why me?”

Good question. He was starting to get too close to the edge.

“That Google thing told me that the person you kiss sets the tone for the new orbit, or year, and since you’re my best friend here, it seems appropriate that it should be with you.”

6…

Her cheeks flushed so many shades of pink he lost count, but he’d have kept counting forever just to see it again. To see her teeth waltz with her bottom lip ad infinitum.

“I…” He watched as she glanced over her shoulder. “Sure.”

4…

“Thank you, friend.”

3…

He leaned closer to her, using the excuse to steal a few extra moments. Taking from the system everything he could. She smelled faintly sweet, just the quietest whisper of alcohol hiding on her breath. 

2…

Hand now at her hips, eyes locked with hers. Creating a stillness in the bouncing room. For the moment he’d gotten his wish; it was just the two of them. The only noise the sound of his heart throwing itself repeatedly against his rib cage. The only feeling the coarseness of the intertwined sequins. 

1…

Just like the last time, soft and supple, he wondered if she could feel his thoughts, so close to the surface. If she was thinking about the last time, too. 

So powerful and electric they created their own pulse, separate of, but in tandem with, his heartbeat. The lip gloss she wore, tacky and cool, caused their lips to slide and then stick momentarily, keeping them together just a second longer. 

“Happy New Year.” Her words caught in a rush for air, movements awkward and stunted as she pulled back hastily, smiling nervously. Was she afraid, was it just nerves, or was it the same breathless feeling he had? Astounded by something so quick and simple. 

“Happy New Year, Kara.” Marionette strings tugged at his mouth, a smile so big and bold it must have come across insincere. No one could be that happy. 

It had to stop coming to this. There were only so many excuses to kiss someone. Only so many shields. One day he’d tell her. One day he might be able to kiss her without a pretext. To just kiss her. Breathe her in from inches away and stumble into a kiss, no reason needed other than instant gratification that he could go back to over and over. There were so many words in those two kisses, a novel of expressions in a rapid-fire moment, but it wasn’t enough. And so he continued with stories and alibis, adding to a terrifying avalanche of secrets and lies. All to keep intact the idea that someday he could kiss her as she pleased. 

Now she floated away from him, back to Alex who shot him a look he’d also pretend to forget. He hadn’t lied entirely, either, she really was his best friend and he really did want her kiss to define this new rotation. Really he told her the truth. It’s just that he hid the the rest of that sentence, concluding thusly, “it should be with you so I can kiss you again, because that first time wasn’t enough and it doesn’t feel like any will ever be enough. But I don’t care. I just want to keep trying forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! Hope you all have a have and safe new year, and hurrah for new episodes in 2017!


End file.
